Bloodstone
right|thumb|200px Bloodstone, as he’s known by most in Crown’s Refuge is a full time hunter, trader, guide, and part-time armorer(when he’s actually in town), but most of the time he’s usually seen either leaving off into the wilderness, just returning from an expedition to sell whatever he finds out in the Wildlands, or drinking when he has spare funds for it. Whenever he is outside, however, there is almost always a large dark red furred Timber Wolf at his side, who he has been heard to call Crimson, and the wolf seems acknowledge that as being his name. Whether Crimson actually understands what Bloodstone says to him is anyone’s guess, most tend to leave well enough alone. No one is quite sure how he came into meeting with the wolf or why he sticks around the man, but while Crimson has never snapped at anyone in town, he only really seems like the odd Wildlander, with a few exceptions. It's known that Bloodstone doesn’t usually keep friends or associates during his stays at Crown’s Refuge and oddly enough, is seen talking more with the wolf than anyone else. He does retain citizenship in Crown’s Refuge, so whenever he does leave, he is bound to return. For the most part, they’re both seen as an enigma, a pair who comes and goes when it suits them and only leaves footprints where they've been. About Bloodstone Full Name: Tristan Lane Bloodstone. However, only those the man grew up around would know his full name. Anyone in Crown's Refuge or the surrounding area simply knows him by Bloodstone. Born: Somewhere between 599 and 601 ATA. Even Bloodstone himself is unsure of the exact date or year and claims its a matter of unimportance. Family: Little information is known about the man's family. His usual response is that he grew up on the Azzure Steppes. About Crimson Crimson is a large male Timber Wolf that appears to solely consider Bloodstone his only friend, and makes a point to give fair warning with a low growl if anyone comes too close when the Wildlander isn't around, with the only exception really being children(who the wolf sees more as pups than any kind of threat). With markings to his fur being that is a mixture of dark browns, blacks, and dark crimson thats perhaps too vibrant to be considered natural, a large bushy tail, two intelligent golden eyes, and standing around thirteen-hands high. No one knows how they can to be such good companions, with Bloodstone merely vauge reply that; 'it was a chance of fate', and that it; 'was Crimson's choice, not mine'. Common Knowlege Bloodstone and Crimson simply appeared one day in Crown's Refuge a few months after it became available to be livable in, with Bloodstone applying for citizenship for the town shortly after, even though his appearences inside Crown's Refuge has been few and far inbetween. It's known that he is a huntsman, trader, and sometimes guide into parts of the Wildlands. Other than that, everything else about the Wildlander and Timber Wolf duo is left to conjecture. Personality In a word; grim. Bloodstone never seems like he's ever happy with anything, and on the rare occasion that he is, its really hard to tell. Always serious, always focused, and constantly thinking, he doesn't allow himself time to really think of himself, or even his own emotions, which somewhat explains is usual cold attitude. Its oftern hard to tell who he considers friend and enemy, as he seems to have the same neutral tone to his voice, which doesn't tend to waver. The fact that usually half of his face is obscurred by a constant drawn up hood (which hardly ever seems to be down), its quite hard to place where his thoughts are from the outside. Recently Going along with the Huntress Blackfox, she and Bloodstone scouted out the encampment to the north of Crown's Refuge, getting the first glimpses of what was really there. The camp, as they soon quickly discovered, were not occupied by people, but acarits; spider creatures that follow the necromancer Eliare. However, watching an unknown enemy has its drawbacks, and the acraits were alerted to his presence. Not being as nearly as great a hunter or scout as the other was, he spotted much more easier and hence, was caught. The wolf rider thought that would be the end of him, but surprisingly, that was not the end. Awake through the whole ordeal of being dragged down and covered in a spit that hardered into a shall after time, Bloodstone did lose it for a brief time, and when he awoke next, he found himself attatched, hung up against the inner wall of the Refuge. While not physically hurt, the mental damage done to him was perhaps just as, if not worse. Little time was given to Bloodstone in order to heal from the ordeal that had befallen before being thrusted back into action. A variable last stand within the Refuge, he assisted the Torchbears that had come to lend their aid to the Blood Guard and those Wildlanders who stayed behind to fight the acarits and their leader. While failing in striking down Eliare, they were able to drive back the spiders from where they came. A short period of tense peace followed, allowing Bloodstone to try and find a place once again inside the Refuge. This was short lived though, when news broke about Crown's Refuge joing the Empire. Hating the Empire and everything it stands for, he would never buckle knee to them, and never would he allow to lower himself to actually following their rules. Gathering what he could, he knew that there was truly only one place that has ever accpeted the man for what really was; the only place that could ever possibly accept a wolf in man's clothing. His first love - the Wildlands. Badges JTS Faction Point Value of Badges 88 Bloodstone Category:Pages with Badges Category:Book of the White Tree category:Kael Firelight Web category:Saga Supporters category:Saga Patrons category:Saga Benefactors